A massive deployment of mobile phones of the fourth generation (4G) is in progress by installing LTE architectures, substantially all over the world.
The strong tendency towards mobile internet-compatible consumer products (laptop, tablet, smartphone, MP3 players) realizing wireless audio/video broadcasts, require a non expensive, bandwidth saving solution for the distribution of Over-the-top contents (OTT) as broadcast or multicast on future LTE-smart-terminals.
Currently users are not provided with a single medium/device capable to make them enjoy both mobile radio contents and broadcast digital radio and/or TV contents.